


Nothing else matters

by Alba55



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Cora Hale, Beta Cora, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Nicknames, Pack Meetings, Song Lyrics, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba55/pseuds/Alba55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So close, no matter how far” Stiles started to say, gaining a strange look from Derek. He wasn't willing to lose this opportunity, not when Derek had been away for more than he said at the beginning. Stiles needed to do this. He had to be strong and tell him. He couldn't lose more time with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Today's the sixth day of Sterek Week, songs to fall in love to.  
> For it I used Nothing Else Matters by Metallica (favourite band) and Words Don't Come Easy by F.R. David.  
> I hope you'll like it.  
> Enjoy reading<3

“So close, no matter how far” Stiles started to say, gaining a strange look from Derek. He wasn't willing to lose this opportunity, not when Derek had been away for more than he said at the beginning. Stiles needed to do this. He had to be strong and tell him. He couldn't lose more time with it.

“Couldn't be much more from the heart” Stiles looked inside those impossible eyes of Derek, who was looking to Stiles' hazel eyes, really not knowing what the hell was going on. But Stiles really could get lost in those green-gray eyes forever and never be able to come back.

“Forever trusting who we are” he continued, looking now at his shaking hands, he was really nervous, what would Derek think about him right now? Maybe he was thinking that Stiles was stupid or something. “And nothing else matters”.

“Stiles, wha-” Derek tried crossing his arms on his chest, but Stiles cut him.

“Please Derek, let me talk, I need to do this, then you can leave if you want to” he said, trying to persuade Derek of leaving right then. “Where was I? Oh, yes...”

“Never opened myself this way” he almost choked, he was opening his heart to Derek and him just had chuckled? Was he laughing at him? Fighting back his desire to turn around and run, he continued his speech.

“Life is ours, we live it our way” he said giving Derek a significant look, he just muttered a 'Sorry' before shutting his mouth and gesturing Stiles to keep going. Stiles felt numb but he managed to carry on again.

“All these word I don't just say” he said rolling his eyes, Derek looking at him thoughtfully, his lips parted, showing his little rabbit teeth, Stiles shared a shy smile with him “And nothing else matters”.

“Stiles” Derek tried again, a whisper, almost a breath, using his 'alpha-warning' tone of voice , but Stiles shut him again, inmune to the effects of that hot sexy voice.

“Shut up, Derek” he blurted out, it was his only response before he kept talking. _'Too rude, asshole'_ he thought.

“Trust I seek and I find in you” he looked back at Derek's eyes, trying to transmit the honesty of his words. Derek seemed impatient, but Stiles couldn't figure why, Derek expression was totally blank, and too strange, normally his eyebrows spoke for themselves, but this time? Absolutely nothing.

“Everyday for us something new” for some reason Derek started to tap his left foot and was biting his thumb nails, letting his blank face change, watching Stiles kinda anxious. He had no idea where that was going and to be honest, neither Stiles knew.

“Open mind for a different view” at this, Derek widened his eyes and raised both eyebrows, asking, demanding Stiles something, like an explanation, maybe. He stepped back and held himself in the couch. “And nothing else matters”.

It was really a weird situation for both of them, but Derek and Stiles had been fooling around each other since Scott had been bitten, getting over their 'I hate you so much' phase to actually spend some time together. It started one day in one of the pack meetings. They were planning on going after the new killer creature, everyone left Derek's loft, everyone but Stiles, who stayed, searching through the wide world web something about that new monster. He didn't realised it was that late until Derek appeared in front of him, looking sleepy and holding a hot steaming mug in his hand.

“ _Stiles, what are you still doing here?”_ Stiles looked from the computer screen to the windows, and yeah, the sun was rising, that explained why Derek was awake, he was a morning person. _“I should go, maybe”_ Stiles said, yawning hard. “ _No, you're too sleepy, instead of crashing your Jeep into a tree, you can crash here, have some rest”_ Stiles nodded and layed on the couch and Derek gave him a blanket. When he woke up, some coffee was waiting for him on the kitchen's table. Since then Stiles kept researching until it was too late to take the Jeep just to sleep at Derek's, it became a permanent fixture in their lives. But then Derek went away. It felt strange for Stiles, it even hurt, and then he realised, he was falling so deep in love with Derek. Fucking. Hale. The one who just had left him, well not only him, he also left their pack, but Stiles took it as something personal.

Stiles sighed before continuing.

“Never cared for what they say” Derek took one step towards him.

“Never cared for games they play” another two steps closer.

“Never cared for what they do” Derek was walking too slow, he was still halfway from Stiles.

“Never cared for what they know” he was getting even more nervous, Derek was still walking towards him, painfully slow.

“And I know, Derek, what I am trying to say is-”

Derek shut Stiles mouth with his own in that moment, eyes closed, Stiles pinned against the wall, something Derek used to do before. Their mouths moving in perfect synchronicity, when Stiles initial shock faded away, he embraced Derek's neck with his arms, deepening the kiss as Derek circled Stiles' waist.

Their lungs started to demand some air and they broke the kiss to breath. Of course, Stiles started talking again.

“What was- Why you- What?” he looked confused, Derek laughed a bit.

“Stiles, words, don't come easy, to me” and Derek was actually singing to him, not reciting the song like Stiles had done, Derek 'I am a grumpy sourwolf' Hale was actually singing to him, Stiles felt like dying. “How can I find a way” and Stiles suddenly recognised the song, he knew what verse was about to sing next.

“To make you see, I love you, words don't come easy” Stiles sang along with Derek, who had a wide grin painted across his face as they sang together.

“This is just a simple song, that I've made for you on my own. There's no hidden meaning you know, when I, when I say I love you honey, please believe me I really do” They stopped singing, looking expectantly to each other.

They didn't know who started it but suddenly they were kissing again, furiously, hard and wet, tongues dancing together as they melt into each other. Again, the air was necessary.

“Since when?” Stiles asked.

“Since the first day you had woken up in my couch, looking incredibly adorable, and then I felt warm, I felt comfortable around you, I should have told you before leaving”.

“And speaking of... Why did you leave your pack for that long? Why did you leave me?” Stiles looked concerned.

“Like I said, I went to visit Cora in Buenos Aires, but something happened, the hunters took us for a while, luckily we're back and alive”.

“We?”

“Yeah, Cora is here, with me” Derek said.

“That's awesome, Sourwolf!”

“Don't call me that” Derek snapped.

“Then what?”

“Well, Derek, maybe? I don't know, it is just my name, no big deal” Derek rolled his eyes.

“That isn't funny, Der-bear”.

“Stiles, stop”.

“Never!” Stiles shouted, launching him into Derek's arms.

“Fine, I thought about this one” Derek made a pause, like he was deciding if he should say it or not. “You can call me boyfriend” he whispered.

“Boyfriend? I like the sound of that. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Yeah, we can make it work, now, c'mere and kiss me, _boyfriend_ of mine” _._

Derek smiled widely, Stiles returned the smile and they were kissing again, because nothing else mattered than them, the rest of the world could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know leaving kudos and comments.  
> Thank you so much for reading:3


End file.
